ENDGAME
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Long ago, humanity lived on land and in sea in harmony. That changed. Now, land and sea live apart almost never meeting each other again. That's changing. An unstoppable long war is about to begin. Be prepared. It might be the end of the human race. stupid title/summary... Again...
1. Introduction

Hello, it's been a while! I'm XxNeverEndingTwilightXx... You might know me as XxKenseyXx13 :)  
And this is gonna be my new main story! It's a submission and I'm not really that into them anymore but this, I promise is gonna be something bigs! I'm gonna do my very best on this story!  
There are still other stories I need to continue, but I'm not into character x reader anymore, so don't expect a quick update for that... Hehe... But normal fanfics will be updated more regular! Faster updates are my goal for 2014!  
Happy new year by the way! I wish you all Happiness and luck :)

Anyway there wouldn't be a lot soccer in this fanfic, but still a bit hehe...  
I hope you guys all want to submit an OC...

* * *

_Okay now a summary about the story, it's kinda like the awesome anime Nagi no askukara... If you guys have some time, I should watch it! The story is really good and the art... That's just amazing!  
Anyway, this story is about two groups of humans. One group is living on the land and one in the sea. They know that the other group exist but they didn't met, all because of certain events long ago.  
This story is set in the GO timeline and the people from the land are living like we do. The people from the sea is practically the same to, but there are a few big differences!  
One day, a few teens from the sea and a few from the land meet. They become enemies, but they will need to work together in order to save both the sea and the land.  
But if they want to, they might need help of the ancients. The messengers of the sky.  
Everyone is prepared for an war between the land and the sea. But certain people won't let this happen!_

_Haha,what a summary XD  
Don't worry the story is better ^_^  
I'm starting the prologue right after I've finished this, so expect a quick update!_

* * *

Now the Form! Please send in your OCs. Arigatou~

Name: (_last, first_)  
Age: (_12 - 20_)  
Gender: (I_'m pretty sure that I would only get girls if I don't put this, so please only a few boys please?_)  
Land or sea: (_please not only land or only sea. If I get more from one of them I'll will pick OCs)_  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Clothes: (_casual, formal_)

Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:  
Fears  
Flaws  
Strength:

Past: (_no sad past please, just a bit normal_)  
Crush: (_Shindou, Akane and Hakuryuu are taken sorry_)  
Hissatsu: (_only one or two please_)  
Extra: (_secrets? Special ability? Some people might get one later in the story_)

Weapon: (be discriptive, not necessary this)

Fighting Style: (dodging, defending, calculating ect. discriptive please, not necessary. Only if you like)

* * *

Yosh! That's all! Please send them by PM and It's not first come, first serve... So take your time to submit your OCs and it can be more than just one... Thanks for submitting already!  
I don't really like Mary Sue's... I don't think anybody likes them, so don't send them in please!  
And if I don't update fast enough... Sorry but school is starting in 5 days -_-  
Alright~  
See you guys soon! Ja ne!


	2. The prophecy

_Konbanwa~ Thanks for the OCs everyone, they aren't all appearing in this chapter but they will appear soon :) I don't own Inazuma Eleven and most of the OCs. Please enjoy! Sorry if my grammar isn't great... XD_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tonight is the night of the full moon. But this night is different than the other times when it was a full moon. The planets will be all on one line and the moon is full. That only happens once in a hundred year.

The people from the sea, also called Shinkai no hito, the people from the deep. Are making everything ready to do their sacrifice to the sea god. After that, a new prophecy will be born.

Shindou sighs. He watches everyone from his bedroom. The people here were all so religious, they all believe in sacrifices, rituals, gods, its a bit too much for Shindou.

He never shows it, but he thinks that it's just a bit a waste of time. Why would you sacrifice animals to probably non-existing gods?

Long ago, they even sacrificed young girls. Shindou shivers . That's just too horrible.  
Shindou is pretty sure that he is the only one who was thinking like this. His friends, they all believe that it is all true. They are helping like everyone else to get everything ready in time.

Shindou sighs, again. He often wants that he was born on the surface. The people from the surface aren't as religious as here. Well, Shindou hopes that that's the case.

He never did go up there before, but it's his dream for quite a while now. He wonders how the people there are like. Everyone always says that they smell like pigs and that they're arrogant.

But Shindou thinks that that isn't true. _When all these rituals and sacrifices are done, I'm going up there. I don't care what other people think I'm going!_

But Shindou still has things to do before he will leave. Shindou is the captain of a soccer team and he has to see goodbye to all the players.

He couldn't tell anything about his visit to the surface to his family, they probably wouldn't let him go. Especially not forever.

Whoa~ Who said he would go to the surface forever?

Maybe someday forever, Shindou thinks. But he should explore first.

"Shindou? Are you there? Come on, the festival is starting!"

Shindou sighs. There's Kirino, his best friend. He hears footsteps on the stairs. A few seconds later, the door to his bedroom opens. Kirino walks in. He looks kinda feminine, with his pink ponytails. He wears his casual clothes, a green t-shirt with a white collar and under a grey t-shirt. With pants. Kirino is followed by a girl with auburn hair which is tied in a braid like a flower wreath, her hair reaches her waist. She wears blue shorts and a short, wide green top and under it a black t-shirt.

"Shindou where are you waiting for, the festival is starting!" She says. Right, the festival. That's how everyone calls the sacrifices and stuff here.  
"I'm coming Yagami, just give me a few seconds." Shindou grabs his bag and put some stuff in it. His notebook, lucifers, flashlight...

"Shindou, why all that stuff? It's just a festival, we're not go to some kind of camp..." Kirino says.

"What does it matter, just hurry up! We don't have the whole night!" Yagami almost screams.

"Relax Asuka..." Kirino mutters. Shindou grabs his compass and put it in his bag.

_I'm sorry guys, but tonight I'm gonna leave for a while... Everyone is in the centre of the village so they wouldn't notice that I'm leaving at first..._

"You got everything?" Kirino asks. Shindou nods.

"Yosh, let's go!" They leave Shindou's bedroom and go downstairs.

Hopefully they pay with the same money as me do on the surface... Shindou thinks.

Xxx

"Tenma! Shinsuke! Hold on for a second, please! I can't run as fast as you guys can!" Sorano Aoi yells.

She's wearing a blue yukata which is traditional to wear during the festival.  
Tenma and Shinsuke on the other hand, wear just casual clothes, which is really something for them, since they usually wear their soccer uniforms.

"Aoi, you're slow! Hurry up!" Tenma yells back.

Gasping, Aoi reaches her friends. "We won't be too late if we just walk," she gasps.

"Fine then..." Tenma murmurs. Aoi and Shinsuke laugh a bit.

They walk further, to the center of the village. They hear the music playing already and see pretty lights.

Yup, they definitely like the festival.

They turn off to the right and suddenly they're in the middle of the festival.

"SUGOI!" They yell in unison.

Someone behind them starts to laugh and they turn around.

"Sasaki-senpai!" Aoi bows and so do the others. Sasaki laughs.

"You three can just call me Ally, that's a lot easier and not so formal!"

"H-Hai!" They say. Again in unison.  
"Ne, Sa- I mean Ally, did you ever go to the surface?" Ally shakes her head.

"But I wonder how it is up there!" Aoi smiles.

"Uhum, me too!"

"Would they play soccer on the surface too? Like we do? Shinsuke wonders. Ally laughs.

"Who knows... But that would be pretty awesome, doesn't it?" Shinsuke and Tenma nod and Aoi just laughs.

"Let's check it out someday then!" Tenma says. The others smile, it's a promise.  
"Yosh! It's settled then!" Ally smiles.

They slowly walk to the middle of the village, stopping by some stalls, actually almost all of them. "Mmm, this is so delicious!" Shinsuke is eating yakitori. He has a few sticks in his hand.

"That looks so good! Where did you buy it?" Ally asks. Shinsuke points at a stall on his right hand.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute!" Ally says.

Xxx

"Ne Shindou, what's actually in your bag?" Yagami asks. She's eating dango and looking around her at the stalls.

"Well, just some stuff, nothing special..." Shindou says. Yagami's eyebrows raise.

"Okay..."

_Shall I tell them what I'm gonna do? But they might won't let me go..._

"Yo Shindou-kun, Kirino-kun and Yagami-chan!" The trio turns around and see Tsunami Yousuke.

"Don't stare so sheepishly at me! I don't like that!" Tsunami laughs.

"What do you guys think about the festival? It's cool, huh? I remember when I was your age they held a soccer tournament every time when there was a festival like this..."

Yagami smiles. "Well Tsunami-san that's pretty cool, but I've got to go I've meet up with a friend. Ja ne!"

Kirino shakes his head. Why does she always leave us alone with Tsunami-san?

"Sorry Tsunami-san, I would love to listen to your amazing stories too, but I've got things to do, see you guys later!" And then Shindou is gone too...

Kirino sighs.

Karma? Well Tsunami-san isn't bad he just thinks that he's still a teen...

"Come Kirino-kun, then we're gonna enjoy this festival together!"

Xxx

"Shindou-san!" Tenma waves to his senpai.

"Tenma, minna. Konbanwa~ Do you guys enjoy the festival?" Shindou says.

They all nod. "So, the sacrifice is about to begin in ten minutes. Are you guys heading to there?" Shindou asks.

"Yup, everyone from the village is heading that way, do you come with Shindou-senpai?" Aoi asks.

"No, I'm waiting for Kirino then I'm coming too," Shindou says. A lie. Shindou wouldn't go to the square in the middle of the village.

The village could be called a small town too, it's actually way to big to be a village. But village just sounds better.

"Well okay then, we see you there then, ja ne!"  
Shindou sighs in relief. His plan almost didn't work. Shindou continues to walk. Everyone is walking in the opposite direction.

Xxx

"Thank you very much!" Yagami hands over the lady some money. "Say, shouldn't you hurry to the square?" The lady asks.

Yagami nods. "Yup, I'll be going! Doesn't you also have to go? Most stalls are empty now already."

This time, the lady nods. "Yes, I'm going too."

"By the way, have you see Hyouga-kun? I didn't see him during the festival," Yagami says.

The lady shakes her head.

"He leaved tomorrow and after that I didn't see him anymore, he's probably with Hakuryuu-kun, well you can wait for him. But I'm going to the square," the lady says and leaves.

Yagami sighs. Since she left Kirino and Shindou, she has been searching for her friend.

Seriously where are you? This is so damn annoying!

"Pff, I just go to the square with out you have fun with Hakuryuu!" Yagami murmurs.

Yagami starts to walk slowly into the direction of the square, there aren't many people at the streets anymore, they're all at the square already.

Suddenly she sees her pink haired friend.

"Kirino! Kirino!" She yells. She runs to him and then she sees the worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong? You look down," she says.

"I can't find Shindou anywhere I wonder where he has go..." Kirino says.

Yagami rolls her eyes.

"Seriously? You're down because you can't find your friend? I can't find Hyouga-kun either, why don't we head to the square together?" She asks.

"Okay... But it's just, I have the feeling that Shindou is gone for a while..." Yagami's eyebrows rise.

"Gone where?" She asks. Kirino points at the sky, well actually they can't really see the sky, because they're at the bottom of the sea.

"What? Why would he go there?"

Kirino shrugs.

"I don't know Asuka, I really don't know... But I feel a bit down, because well, he didn't trust me enough to tell where he would go to..." Kirino sighs.

"Ne Kirino," Asuka starts, "wanna go looking for him? We can leave tomorrow!"

Kirino's eyes widen, "you mean, you mean you want to go to the surface?" Asuka nods.

"So Kirino, do you want to explore a new world?" She asks.

Kirino smiles. "I'm on!"

"Yosh!" Asuka's smile is really big. "I always wanted to explore a new place! I wonder what kind of food they have there..."

Kirino laughs. "You're a weird girl you know?" Asuka laughs.

"Yup, but that's why you like me right? That's why we're friends!" The two friends keep laughing and joking for a while, then they realize that they're completely alone.

Well, there are a few fishes, swimming here and there in the middle of the street.

"I think we should head to the square..." Kirino says.

"Yeah, let's go! If we be too late they get mad," Asuka says and they start to run.

Xxx

"In meantime Haruto will come back from the sacred yard and tell us the newest prophecy, but first we will sacrifice this dead shark to the sea god."

Ally watches everything from a distance, she's sitting on one of the stalls. She has seen a sacrifice like this before, after the priest is done talking everyone will sing and then they will throw the dead shark in the fire. After that Haruto comes back and he tells everyone the prophecy.

It gets completely silent. Everyone knows that it's time to sing and one by one, everyone closes his or her eyes. So does Ally. ****

The Shinkai no hito starts to sing in their original language. Ally doesn't know what it exactly means, but she had to learn the song in elementary.

The voices echo through the whole sea, it's a beautiful melody and Ally is sure that the people from the land on the surface can hear it too.

They sing and sing and sing.

Everyone stops when they hear footsteps. Ally opens her eyes and sees Haruto. He's good looking, Ally is sure about that. His eyes are ocean blue like all the eyes of the people from the sea original were.

"Haruto, we didn't expect you to be back already..." The head priest, Hiradaira-san says.  
Haruto opens his mouth to say something, but when he talks, it isn't himself:

_Land and Sea will meet once more_  
_Will it be like before? _  
_History will be repeated _  
_And everyone will be reaped _  
_Reaped to fight, Reaped to die, Reaped to say goodbye _  
_It's time for a final showdown_  
_Even with them from Sky_  
_There's still a big change to die_

Ally shivers. That prophecy isn't nice. It's silent and some kids start to cry. People start to scream, mothers who hug their children.

Ally suddenly wants to go to her mother too, she sees her. Her mother isn't standing far away from her.

"Mom..." Her mother hugs her. Ally smiles. "It's okay mom, everything will be completely fine! Just like always!" Ally says, positive as ever.

Xxx

"That can't happen! I don't want to die!" Aoi screams in horror. "Me neither..." Shinsuke murmurs. They're silent. Suddenly Tenma starts to smile. "Do you guys think that they also play soccer in heaven?"

Shinsuke looks up at the sky, well the surface, "I don't know, maybe. But I really hope so..."

Aoi just face-palmed.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

_That's all for now! What do you think of the prophecy? Maybe a bit lame, but I'm not really good with poems XD  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review, no flames but criticism is always welcome :)  
By the way, the submission is still open if you're interested. And uh, that's all! More OCs are appearing in the next chapter! I'll try to update somewhere this week, byeeee!_

_OCs that appeared:_

_Sasaki Ally - [Star- AquaAlly]  
Yagami Asuka - [me]  
Kihara Haruto - [me]_

_That's all XD  
Review please :) Thanks for reading!_


	3. An Ordinary Summer Day

_Hey there! I'm back with chapter 2! Please enjoy! :)  
I don't own Inazuma Eleven and most of the OCs, only my own OCs and the plot (mostly XD)_

_Also, something I forgot to see in the previous chapter, everyone from the sea has ocean blue eyes. It's like they're reflecting the sea._

_Anyway, on with the story! _

* * *

Chapter 2: An ordinary Summer day

_Flowers... Such pretty beings... I understand that Akara-chan likes them, they're so colorful and pretty..._

Yamana Akane watches the flowers in her parents' meadow with a great interest. She grabs her photo camera and takes a picture from a fuchsia plant.

Akane stands up and starts to walk back to the house. It's a big garden with hundreds of different beautiful plants.

Since Akane a member is from the newspaper club on her school, she has to write several articles for every newspaper they make. This time Akane has one of the main articles, it's a history article and it's about the legend of the people who come from the sea. Most people in town don't believe in the legend, but the eldest... They believe they do exist.

Akane doesn't really know what to think about the legend, she wishes it was true. Humans just like everyone else living on the bottom of the sea, that's a real fairy tale.

"Akaneeeeeee! Where the heck are you? You didn't forget that we go the beach today, right?"

Akane looks up.

"Midori, I'm in the garden," Akane speaks with her soft voice. She runs the last meters and opens the gate to her house and garden.

Midori is standing at the other side of the gate, holding her bag and a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"I didn't forget..." Akane starts.

"Then grab your stuff! I told everyone that we would be there at 2 o'clock!" Midori yells.

"Okay... Do you want to come inside?" Akane asks calm.

"Sure!"

Akane turns around and walks to the door of the house, Midori follows her.

Inside, Akane goes to her room and takes the stuff she needs. Bikini, sunburn, towel. She puts everything in her bag and then walks to her desk.

On the desk, there are lying several camera's. Akane grabs one for underwater and a Polaroid.

Then she goes downstairs to Midori.

"Got everything?" Akane nods.

"Yosh! Let's go then!"

Xxxx

Hanaraki Akara. She's watching the town from the top of an hill. The sun is shining bright and there's a soft summer breeze what what makes Akara's scarlet ponytail wave in the soft wind.

Akara is heading for the beach. It's vacation time and a really pretty day.

Akara is wearing a hot pink skirt with a light pink shirt. White stocking and pink sneakers. For extra she wears a white jacket, but it's warm today so Akara takes it off and puts it in her bag.

Akara watches the town. It's quit lively and from the top of the hill she sees people walking down the streets. There's a small market at the centre and some kids are playing soccer. Just an ordinary day.

Akara sighs, it's all so pretty. The landscape and the sea, she can see it. It's not far. Not even a single mile. Akara sees that it's reflecting the sun. It's like the sea is shining.

_I'll better head to the beach... Or else I might be too late._ Akara thinks.

Then she feels a small breeze. This one is different then before and Akara closes her eyes. _It will happen soon enough... Be prepared..._

Akara is confused._ What's gonna happen?_

As long as she can remember she hears voices like that. It doesn't happen very often and every time Akara us surprised about it.

She never told anyone that she hears voices, if she would tell someone, this person would just laugh.

So why would she anyway?

_But what's gonna happen? Well, I find out sooner or later... I really need to go now._

Xxx

_It didn't took me long to came to the surface... It were only twenty minutes! I never thought the surface would be like this! Everyone human here looks just like people from the sea. Only the eyes are different. Everyone has different eye colors, while everyone in the sea has blue eyes._

Shindou is right now walking through the land town. There's a small market and people are talking and laughing here. It's quite weird, they don't even realize that he's not from here. Well most of them, some older people keep looking at Shindou until they can't see him anymore.  
Shindou feels a bit guilty, he didn't even told his friends nor his family that he was going to the surface.

Would they be worried already?

Whatever... His parents will think he is with Kirino. But what will he think?  
Shindou is pretty sure that his pink haired friend is looking for him every where at the bottom of the sea.

Suddenly, Shindou feels kind of dizzy. What the heck?

Shindou tastes a dry, bitter flavor in his mouth. Water. Salt water. Shindou turns around and runs back to the sea. It's not far since he was just at the square.

From the quay he jumps in the water.

Immediately, the dizzy feeling disappears, he also doesn't have a dry and bitter taste in his mouth.

_Maybe it's better for now to go back to the village. I've been gone for more than twelve hours already._

Xxx

"Akara! There you are!" Amemiya Taiyou greets the ponytail girl with a bright, sunny smile.

"Konnichiwa," Akara says soft. Her cheeks are turning a bit red.

"Akara-chan, daijoubu?" Akane asks. Akara nods. She just arrived and most people already arrived.

Well, Akara guesses that. Everyone is from school and she recognizes every face. There are Taiyou-kun, Hikaru-kun, Tsurugi-kun and Sora-san. Who are first year student like Akara. There are also second years, Akane-chan, Midori-san and Koutestu-san.

Further, there's nobody except Akara.

Except for the eight middle school students, there is nobody else at the beach.

"Let's go swimming!" Taiyou grins. Sora nods.

"Yosh! Taiyou-kun let's go!"

Kagome Sora is a cheerful and feminine girl. She's from another class than Akara. Since they both know Taiyou they often sit together during lunch at school.

Sora is nice and is a bit taller than Akara. Sora has bright blue eyes and dark blue hair that she usually tides in a side-ponytail. She wears a purple skirt and a white off-the-shoulder shirt.

"Sora, you still need to change. You don't wear your swimsuit yet, do you? And Taiyou you probably just want to see us girls in a swimsuit!" Midori says.

Taiyou blushes.

"See? I was right!" Midori yells. She starts to laugh. Koutestu-san starts to giggle and Akane takes a picture from Midori who is still laughing.

"Tsurugi-kun, do you want to play beach soccer with me? I want to be as good as you!" Hikaru says. Completely ignoring Midori laugh.

"Sure."

Hikaru grabs his soccer ball and the two of them walk away. A few meters father they start to kick the ball to each other.

"Seriously, now I'm the only boy..." Taiyou murmurs. He might joins Hikaru and Tsurugi in their soccer game.

"Pervert..." Midori says dryly. "Secretly your excited now and~"

"It's okay Midori," Akane smiles.

"Koutestu-senpai? Do you join us and go swimming or would you want to go to Tsurugi-kun and Hikaru?"

"Eh, what did you say? Sorry I spaced out," Koutestu-san says. She was staring at the two boys who were playing soccer.

"It's okay! Do you want to go swimming?" Sora says.

"Sure!"

Akara silently watches everyone. Koutestu-san and Sora already wear their swimsuits under their casual clothes so they only have to take that off.

"Do you three also join us?" Koutestu-san asks. Akara and Akane shake their heads.

"Maybe later," Akara says.

"I'll come! Give me a minute to take of this..." Midori murmurs. Like Koutestu-san and Sora she already wears her swimsuit under her clothes.

"Kay! Let's go!" Sora grins.

Sora smiles a second at Taiyou, the sunny boy can't help but blush a little.

Xxx

"Wow! The water, it's so clear!" Sora screams.

"It's like a liquid crystal!"

She dives into the water like a dolphin, she closes her eyes because the water is salt and that would irritate her eyes. underwater she swims a bit and then goes up again.

"Why don't we borrow a boat? We can go further and see the bottom of the sea! I'm pretty sure it's everywhere as clear as it is here!" Taiyou suggests.

"That sounds cool! Let's go!" Sora says excited.

"Let's tell the others about the plan!" Ami says.

"Where are we waiting for? Good idea by the way pervert!" Midori grins.

For as far as they can, they 'run' out of the water. It's not that easy when the water is reaching your breast.

"You four returned fast, was the sea cold?" Akara asks. She and Akane are sitting on a beach towel, Tsurugi and Hikaru have joined them and are sitting next to them.

"Not really... But the sea was like a crystal! You can see the bottom and there aren't almost any waves today. Taiyou-kun had the idea to borrow a boat! So we can see the bottom of the sea!" Ami tells excited.

Akara, Hikaru and Akane start to smile.

"Yosh! Okay, let's go!" Hikaru says, he stands up and so do Akane and Akara.

"How do you want to 'borrow' a boat? Why would the fisherman here lend us a boat?" Tsurugi asks.

"You guys just do what you want, I still have things to do." Tsurugi says. He stands up grabs his stuff and is about to walk away.

"T-Tsurugi-kun, wait up! I'm sure we can get a boat and~" Ami starts, but Tsurugi interrupts her.

"I come along some other time, okay? I need to go now..." Tusurgi says. A lot nicer this time.

"S-Sure..." Ami stammers and Tsurugi walks away.

"That... Was weird! Anyway, let's get a boat and go!" Sora says. Still excited. She would love to go sailing especially with, with him!

"But, Sora... Tsurugi did have a point. The fishers are never gonna lend us a boat..." Ami sighs.

This conclusion makes everyone a bit sad.

"Why don't we just ask Hamano? His dad is one of the fishers and I'm sure he can lend us a boat," Midori says.  
Ami smiles.

"Good idea! Let's search for this Hamano-kid! Does he attend to the same school as we do?"

Midori nods. "Last year, I was in the same class as he was, he's not bad and is also in our school's soccer club!"

Ami starts to laugh."He's the boy who's usually with that pessimist, Hayami, right?"

Midori laughs too, "yeah, that's him!"

"Well then, let's quit talking her and go search for Hamano." Akara says.

Xxx

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

_Wasn't a really good chapter... Sorry! It was a bit OOC and nothing special happened XD  
Well, I think I update the other chapter this weekend, since I'm almost done with chapter 3 (chapter 2 and 3 would actually be one chap, but it isn't) XD  
Also, for the ones who watch Nagi no Asukara, can you please PM me? Because... Well just PM me XDXDXD  
Thank you~_

_OCs that debuted:_

_Hanaraki Akara (SapphireSpade)  
Koutestu Ami (Shiranai Atsune)  
Kagome Sora (Children of Light)_

_Last note: The submission is still open, but please tell me first if you still want to submit an OC, since there's a bit different form for those XD  
Yosh! Please review and thanks for reading! No flames, but criticism is okay! :D  
Byeee!_


	4. The People from the Sea

_Hey hey! Another chapter~ Quite fast update, huh? That's new XD_  
_Anyway, disclaimer... Bla, bla, bla enjoy :)_

Chapter 3: The people from the Sea

* * *

- time skip, one hour later -

"Hamano! There you finally are! We've been searching for you!" Midori yells.

Hamano is sitting in the shadows at the shipyard. Hamano startles when he hears Midori's voice. He opens his eyes and sees her walking towards him.

"Eh, hi I've missed you too," he murmurs.

"Hey Hikaru, Taiyou! And ehm, Akane and others."

"Hamano, can you help us? Midori asks.

"Depends on it," Hamano answers. "What do you want?"

It's Ami, who responds, "We want to borrow one of the boats!"

Hamano starts to laugh. "My dad and the others would never lend you one..."

Midori rolls her eyes. Taiyou and Hikaru look disappointed. So do the other girls.

"Ne, Hamano-senpai, would you lend us one?" Hikaru asks. His eyes turning big and smiles a bit sad.

"I'm sure that you would, because your my senpai and I always look up to you..." Hikaru sighs.

"Well... Eh, we can always try it. But I don't guarantee that you guys get your boat..." Hamano says.

He walks away, but then turns around. "Whatever! Let's have some fun at sea!"

"Yatta! Thank you Hamano-senpai!" Sora bows.

Hamano laughs. "Sure, we can't take these because the fishers will notice." Hamano strats to think, which boat is the best to use right now?

"Give me fifteen minutes, I get a boat for you guys. But there's one condition, I come along!" He says.

Xxx

The seven students are waiting at the pier. Hamano told them to go there. He would pick them up and they would go then by boat.

"Seriously, we're some kind of stealing a boat... Just to have some fun, huh?" Midori laughs. The others laugh too.

"When you say it like that, it sounds actually a bit stupid," Sora says.

"So what? Sailing on a day like this is just awesome and that Hamano-senpai wants to help us is only even greater!" Taiyou screams excited.

"I thought you were only excited about soccer Taiyou-kun," Sora giggles.

"Then you're wrong, I like other things too!" Taiyou says.

"Like what? What else do you like?" Sora asks. She can't help it but she wants to know more about him. Of course, she sees him everyday since they live in the same town and go to same school, have mostly the same friends...

Despite if this, Sora actually doesn't know him that well.

"Well, there is something else I like, something else I like as much as soccer. Well, something I love as much as soccer... But that's a secret!" Taiyou smiles.

"Come on, you can tell us!" Ami joins in. Akara nods. "Taiyou-kun, please tell us!"  
The orange haired boy shakes his head.

"Sorry... You guys might find out someday," he says still with a smile on his face.

_What would he mean? Something he loves as much as soccer? Does he has a girlfriend? Or does he like someone?_

Sora sighs. "Well, we all have secrets right?" She says. The others nod, one by one.

"Minna!" They all look up and they see a small fisher boat. Hamano is at the rudder. He waves.

Xxx

"Kirino! Do you still want to go? I don't think it's that far to the surface..." Asuka says. They're sitting in Kirino's bedroom. Kirino is sitting on a chair next to his desk while Asuka is lying in his bed.

Asuka often wonders what his mother would think about their friendship.

"Of course I want to go, not only to get after Shindou... I want to see the surface too!" Kirino says.

"But..." Asuka starts. She thinks back about the other day.

"I know, the prophecy... It said land and sea will meet once more, and if we go up there, the first part if the prophecy has already happened." Kirino sighs.

"Yeah, but Shindou is probably already there so we wouldn't harm anyone if we go too, right?" Asuka concludes.

"You're right! Then where are we waiting for let's go!" Kirino says, suddenly excited. He stands up and walks to Asuka, she's still lying on his bed.

"Come on! Don't be lazy!"

Asuka laughs. "I'm coming!"

Xxx

They're about five hundred meters from the coast, and they're going farther every second. Ami feels the wind, well it's not really 'wind', more a breeze like on the land.

Ami looks down at the bottom of the sea. Taiyou was right, they can see it! And it's the sea is a lot deeper than Ami thought.

"Wow, if we could dive that far..." She starts.

"Yeah! That would be pretty cool, but we can't stay underwater for so long, sadly," Midori says.

It's actually pretty silent, now that they're on sea. Except for some sea gulls and Midori and Hamano who are usually talking.

"Let's do this more often!" Sora says. She's standing next to Taiyou and they're like Ami watching the sea bottom. Ami watches them for a short while.

They're standing close to each other. Ami can't help but giggle a bit. Akara looks up, surprised about Ami's sudden laugh.

"When do you guys want to get back actually?" Hamano asks. "Just before it gets dark, so we still have time!" Midori answers.

"Great!"

It's silent again. Ami is just staring at the bottom, she sees coral and fishes. Some weird sea plants and that's actually everything.

Ami is a bit disappointed that Tsurugi didn't come along, why wouldn't he want to make this boat trip with them?

_But Tsurugi said he had things to do. What did he needed to do then?  
I shouldn't think too much about it, he has a private life too._

Ami sighs. She turns her head back to Taiyou and Sora, at least they're having fun. She hears them talking a bit and laughing.

Akane takes a thousand pictures of everything she sees. Akara is standing next to Ami and Hikaru and watches the bottom of the sea.

Ami feels a small breeze and she sees that Akara closes her eyes. Ami hears footsteps behind her and sees Akane. She had out her camera away and is standing next to Ami.  
Akane is just staring at the water and so do Akara and Ami.

It still looks very pretty~

"Look! Whats that?" Akara screams. She points somewhere to the bottom.

Ami gazes in the direction Akara points. It's almost like someone is swimming there.

"Is that... Is that a human?" Hikaru yells.

"Where are you talking about?" Midori walks to them and then she sees it too.

"It's a boy, no doubt and he is alive. But he doesn't wear a diving suit," Midori is says.

"Is this, is this just or imagination? Or do we really see this boy?" Ami murmurs.

"Why don't we follow him?" Sora suggests. She's standing beside Ami and Akara now.

"Hamano! We don't go back yet! There's a boy in the sea and we're gonna follow him!" Midori orders.

"Okay, okay captain! So you guys are saying that there is a mermaid boy?" Hamano grins.

"He doesn't have a tail..." Akara says softly. She looks at Akane, her senpai can't keep her eyes from that boy.

"It's like he's heading somewhere," Taiyou says.

"Minna-san," Akane starts softly.

"What is it Akane?" Midori asks.

"Well eh.." Akane blushes a but as everyone is looking at her. "Some old stories here in the town, say that there is a village at the bottom of the sea where people live," she tells.

"You want to say that that kid is from an ancient sea village?" Sora asks.

"I... I don't know..." Akane murmurs. "I have to write an article about it for school..."

"It might be true, the eldest in town also talk a lot about it..." Taiyou says. They're all silent for a while, a village at the bottom of the sea. It's kinda like Atlantis!

"Hey, where did the boy go? He disappeared!" Hikaru screams.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Damn!"'

"Why don't we go back? The boy disappeared and else the fishers will notice that we lend this boat," Taiyou suggest. The others nod.

"Okay! I'm heading back!"

Xxx

Taiyou, Sora, Akara, Midori, Hikaru, Ami and Akane are heading back to the town. They left Hamano at the shipyard, for so far the fishers didn't get angry or something, because of their boat trip.

"Pretty weird, these sea village stories might be true..." Sora says.

"Yeah, but it's cool! Would they play soccer at the bottom of the sea too?" Hikaru asks.

"I don't know, but I hope so!" Taiyou answers.

Sora laughs, they truly love soccer do they?

Wow, all those legends they tell us since we're little... They might be true! Sora smiles. "Does anybody know how late it is?" She asks. Ami looks at her phone.

"It's half past 5 PM, wow time flies! Seriously!"

"Thanks! I need to go home around six, so what shall we do now?" Sora asks.

"I don't know... I'm actually pretty hungry..." Midori replies.

"Let's get some food at the square then!" Ami says.

"Okay!"

Xxx

"I never thought we would really go to the surface!" Despite of the prophecy, Asuka is still excited.

Asuka and Kirino are walking, they're no longer in the sea village.

"I don't think it's far anymore, since the water isn't very deep anymore," Kirino says.

"Let's swim, then we're faster there!" Asuka says.

"Yosh!"'

Xxx

"Yatta! I can see it! There, all those rocks!" Asuka starts to swim faster, the water is here only six meter deep and she's swimming the last twenty meters.

"Wait up, we don't know what happened when we go up..." Kirino starts, but Asuka already has already her head above the water surface.

She dives underwater again. "Kirino it's so cool! It's exactly like how Hyouga-kun said it would be! There are birds and I can see the sun!"

"Really?"

The two friends swim to the rocks which mark the surface, the water isn't deep anymore, only 2 meters left.

Kirino stands on the bottom and walks a few meters, it's very shallow, if he will set one more step, his head will be above the water surface. Here I come!

It feels so unreal, it's like Kirino is dreaming. He feels the warmth of the sun, a soft breeze and hears the birds.

Asuka stands besides him with her eyes closed. She opens them and smiles. "Wow, it's so pretty here!"

"Come on, let's get out of the water!" Kirino says. They climb on the rocks, to the quay.  
Asuka looks around her, if they follow the road and turn right they will go to the town if they go left, they will go somewhere to the hills.

"Let's go this way," Asuka points at the right.

The two friends are walking in a silence. They're both looking around them, it's like they're making photos with their minds, they never want to forget their visit to the surface.

"The wind, it feels so... Different," Kirino says.

They got past some buildings, a supermarket, a few houses and a police office. "Let's get something to eat somewhere, I'm hungry," Asuka says.

"Sure, we can go there," Kirino points at a small cafe.

Kirino and Asuka walk to the cafe and enter.

Inside there's a bar a man around the fifty is standing behind it. The bar is made of wood and so do the tables which are standing in the room. It's not very big. There are eight tables, four with four wooden chairs and four with six wooden chairs. In the middle is a big table where can sit at least twelve people!

The walls are colored light green and there are hanging several drawings and photos.  
A few teenagers from the same age as Kirino and Asuka are sitting around one of the tables.

"Hello there, can I help you two?" The man behind the bar asks.

"Eh, can we just sit down somewhere?" Asuka asks.

"Of course milady, go ahead." The man points at a table with four chairs, it's the table next to the one of the teens.

"Thank you very much," Kirino bows for the man and he and Asuka walk to the table. When they sit down, it's silent in the cafe. There isn't any music and the old man has disappeared in the kitchen. The group of teens is watching Kirino and Asuka.

"Are you... Are you two from this town?" A redheaded girl asks.

Kirino shakes his head. "Eh, we're not from here."

Kirino doesn't really know what to do, can he just tell them that he's a boy who lives at the bottom of the sea?

"Really?" The redhead says.

"Eh, are you two relatives to each other?" Another girl with scarlet hair asks. She has a soft voice. Kirino can't help but conclude that she's pretty.

"No, we're not," Asuka answers dryly.

"Seriously? But you two have almost exactly the same eye color and both reddish hair, well yours is more pink and yours is more auburn with highlights... But whatever!" A pink haired boy says.

"Yes. Seriously," Asuka says, again dryly.

"You two have both pretty eyes, they're like the sea itself!" A girl with a dark blue side-ponytail smiles.

"There's only one reason why you two have this eye color, right?" The old bar man has returned. He has some juices in his hand and puts them on the table of the teens.

"What do you mean?" Kirino asks.

"You know what I'm talking about, you two aren't from here. You two live in sea!" The man says.

Kirino and Asuka give each other a surprised look. The group of teens looks surprised too.

"W-What... How would you know?" Asuka asks.

The old man laughs. "It's not that difficult, I've never seen you two before and you two have both ocean blue eyes."

"So... You two really are from the sea?" An orange haired boy asks.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3

_What do you guys think?  
Sorry SapphireSpade, not any action yet... And FortessimoMaestro, Arata didn't appeared yet...  
But no worries, this is just the beginning! XD  
Please review everyone! :D_

_OCs that debuted:_

_None~_

_OCs that appeared:_

_Hanaraki Akara (SapphireSpade)  
Koutestu Ami (Shiranai Atsune)  
Kagome Sora (Children of Light)  
Yagami Asuka (me)_

_Please review everyone! And see you guys soon! :D  
Also, don't think your OC won't appear, it just takes some time before all the OCs are in there... But next chapter, will focus on other OCs, I think XD_


End file.
